


Marvel Drabbles

by Pirpple



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, I AM SORRY, M/M, Vote for smut?, oof, please give me suggestions, ps this is fluffy and maybe smutty later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirpple/pseuds/Pirpple
Summary: Drabbles, request a ship by commenting. I do mlm, wlw and mlw and everything in between.Smut and fluff is always good to!





	Marvel Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> This is IronStrange, Tony was never hurt and same with strange. So basically its non-super-hero-au

"C'mon Stephen, dance with me!" Tony begged, the music of Dean Martin playing over the speakers softly. "We haven't danced since our first date!"  
"No Tony. I am busy ok? I have to read this." Stephen Strange moaned out in protest, feeling slightly sorry for his boyfriend. "In a bi-Hey!" But at that moment, Tony grabbed his hand and spun him around, holding onto his waist firmly. "You can read faster than half the programs I have made, read it later. Dance with me now." He mumbled and moved his lover around in a slow waltzing circle. "Tony..." He mumbled, but he was shushed and they continued to dance. THe music swirled around them and enveloped them in its velvety tones. Dean Martin's voice sang out in a sultry voice. Strange felt his chest relax as he left TOny take control of the movement. "Has it really been this long?" he wondered, feeling the soft pulse of Tony's heart inside of his chest, it made the blood rush to his ears. He felt every breath, every little movement in Tony. "I love you Tony" He mumbled then kissed the man dancing with him so tenderly. It was the first time he had ever said that to anyone but family, and it felt odd. The words just slipped out, as if the were covered in some sort of slick oil. They burnt in his throat and reached their way out to his lover's welcoming ears. When he pulled away from the kiss, tony was bright red in the face. "I love you to, Stephen Strange.'


End file.
